


Fan fiction from tumblr

by Lynnocuous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Relaxation, Romance, Sad, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnocuous/pseuds/Lynnocuous
Summary: This is an upload of all of my general fanfic character x character requests from my tumblr account.





	1. Civilian! Lena Oxton x Widowmaker (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like the requests, and if you have any please message me on my tumblr page, @Lynnocuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets an impromptu visit from an injured assassin.

Lena was stunned. She was just coming to the rooftop of her apartment for some air, her project taking up the majority of her time. It was due in 3 days and she was on a tight schedule, after all. She needed a break. But she ended up stepping into another conundrum.

A woman dressed in seductive tactical gear (Lena thought that was only a thing in the movies?) was leaning against the air vents, her leg bleeding heavily.

What shocked Lena the most was that her skin had a pale purple hue. She didn’t think you could bleed that much from a leg wound.

They both stared at each other, uncertain of what to think. To widow maker Lena could be here to kill her. But from her hesitation, and her civilian clothes, (pachimari pajamas were pretty normal, right?) widowmaker trashed the thought.

Lena, being the optimist decided to help, she spoke without thinking;

“Do you think you can make it down to my flat? I can see if I have a med kit from the set.”

Amelie stayed silent. But she didn’t want to risk being seen by the others who were sure to kill her. She held her hand out to Lena accepting the help. Lena helped her up, allowing amelie to sling her rifle around her back.

Once inside, Lena went to work searching for her medical kit she stole from off the set of a film.

“You know they tell us not to take the nifty things from the sets, but I still do. You never know when they might come in handy.” Lena chuckled nervously uncertain if the woman on her couch would speak to her.

“’Downside is-“ She pulled it from her closet and sat down next to her, setting it on the table opening it up”- I don’t know how to use the things inside…” Lena scratched the back of her head.

The woman spoke,“…I know how,” Her accent was thick. And she couldn’t miss it. She was French.

“Thank you.” she replied. Fishing through the kit.

“Y- you’re welcome.” Lena was blushing hard. Her voice was so smooth.

Lena sat with the woman and watched her fix her wounds.

“So… Are you going to be alright?” Lena was genuinely worried for the woman before her. Her color never changed, and she wondered if she had internal bleeding. Lena and the sniper couldn’t fix that…

To Lena’s surprise the woman chuckled, it didn’t sound friendly but to her surprise she gave her a warm smile.

“Better than before, don’t you think cherie?”

Lena gave a sheepish smile.

“Y-yeah.”

Lena went back to work on her project, deciding to leave the woman alone. She probably wanted to rest. But when she sat down at her laptop, in her room she couldn’t stop thinking about the assassin on her couch.

Lena didn’t know who she worked for or if she was good, or if she would hurt her. The questions kept running through her head. But she figured that it wasn’t worth it. The woman would probably get angry at her. She didn’t even know her name. It made Lena restless, but she decided to mind her business.

It was around 3 am she couldn’t take it. She needed to know.

When Lena went back out to ask the woman some questions, she was gone. Leaving the med kit wide open and the window open to the night.

Lena was a bit disheartened. She wanted to know more about her. She began packing up her kit, and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the side pocket. It was only an address, number and a thank you note


	2. Civilian!Lena Oxton x Amelie Lacroix (Pt.2)

Lena waited at the location and time the mystery woman had left on her table in the form of a note. She must’ve been out of her mind going after a purple woman who entered her apartment with a sniper rifle and was injured nonetheless.

It looked to be an abandoned building in an old part of town her mum would tell her not to venture into. The windows were boarded up and the door was barred.

She just had a bunch of questions buzzing in her mind, certain that she couldn’t ask her any of them. After all, she was just a normal person who was completely unaware of the world this woman had just introduced her to.

Lena sighed, holding her head down. She was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. But she wanted to know more

“You are here.” Lena looked up to find the french woman in front of her, wrapped in a fancy black coat.

“Y-yeah. I just thought it’d be rude to stand you up.” Stand her up? Like this was a date? Lena turned a little red at the thought.

The mystery woman stood emotionless like she did the last time. But it was still comfortable.

“I would understand if you did, my dear.”

The woman walked up the stairs of the building, and Lena immediately panicked.

“I- is this safe?”

Amelie turned to look at her, almost giving her a smile. She didn’t know why she was allowing this civilian to make pleasantries with her. She was a change of pace. Not like her usual talon counter parts who were itching to kill and hurt something.

“Oui.” she said simply and went inside. Lena’s mystery crush walked up the stairs and entered the house, opening the door for Lena.

The inside was nothing like the outside. It was clean, like some had left on vacation and came back. Mystery woman had disappeared around the corner and Lena raced to follow her.

She found herself in a kitchen, still clean of any evidence of life.

“…I wanted to make you dinner as thanks.”

Her coat was gone and she wore a turtle neck. Lena blinked, uncertain of her mystery crush and her

“I see you are weary of me.” Amelie watched her with knowing eyes. Amelie moved to put water into a kettle and turn on the functioning stove.

“U- uh…” No use in lying. Lena took a breath and sighed.

“Yes.” Lena looked away from her gaze blushing.

“B-but if its things you can’t tell me don’t feel obligated. I mean I can take no for an answer.”

They both didn’t know what they were doing. Lena was a civilian who could get hurt just by associating with her. And Amelie couldn’t figure out she felt the need to entertain the british puppy in front of her.

Of course Amelie watched and knew more about Lena than she would let on. She knew where Lena was born, what schools she has attended all the way down to her friends. But she didn’t want to reveal any of this to Lena. She didn’t want to frighten the girl.

“I will try to answer as much as I can. I am Amelie. Would you like some tea first?”

“I- I’m Lena. And yes I would thank you.”

Amelie didn’t seemed shocked like Lena did But was not as certain as she was just a few moments ago. But it didn’t matter. They both wanted to see where they took each other. And why they were so stuck on wanting to see eachother again.


	3. Angela x Moira (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some after work cuddling

Despite being in “separate" sections of the overwatch facility in Zurich, Angela made it a goal to meet with Moira at the end of her shift. Her girlfriend tended to bury herself with in her own studies, after taking care of not only patients on field and off, but also the research and forensics detailing every mission as well. Today was no exception. She should be having a check up with Gabriel at the moment.

When Angela entered the lab, she found it a complete wreck. But secretly she knew better. That was the way Moira worked. A chaotic map in her mind that was intricately constructed if you moved one item, she would know instantly. Moira was fully aware of what went in and out of her lab. Angela walked the lab noting the certain stacks of paper and and reagents, and wondering how they were connected in Moira’s eyes. She should ask her one day. For now Angela was focused on finding her overworked Girlfriend within the labyrinth.

Angela found Moira sleeping on one of the patient beds, her arm crossed over her eyes and her lab coat draped over her lab chair. Angela smiled, hearing her snore lightly and decided to join her in rest. Moira felt the doctor’s weight shift the bed and her eyes slowly opened and sat up.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Angela smiled, cupping her cheek.

Moira checked her watch, and chuckled realizing it was only late evening, close to night.

“Hello… Talk about resting your eyes for five minutes,” Moira yawned rolling up the sleeves to her dress shirt.

“How long were you sleep?” Angela asked in her professional doctor voice. Moira inwardly laughed .

“Two hours, Gabriel was supposed to swing by, but I suppose he got busy,” She shrugged,

“Decided to ‘rest my eyes’ for 10 minutes.”

“I told you you need to get more sleep.” Angela chastised, giving Moira a well-recognized pout. She only did that when she was displeased.

“I know. I know.” Moira replied, laying back down. Angela laid down with her, cuddling closing to Moira’s chest. Angela could tell more was bothering her, but she chose to let it go. Sometimes talking about it makes drives the both of them in circles.

“Don’t you think we should head to our room? I mean… We both have slept on medical beds before and I can’t say they are quite comfortable for cuddling.” Moira teases lightly.

“Good point.” Angela was tired too, but Moira rarely chastised her about it. They both did a heavy load of work. It should be expected that both medics would want some down time at the end of the day.

Angela waited for Moira to do her quality control checks outside the lab, not wanting to get in the way. Each scientist had their own way of doing things, and both of them understood that. Moira would give her the same respect. Moira locked up for the day, and headed to Angela’s quarters.

It was a fairly decent sized living space, clean, neat and orderly. Moira definitely couldn’t say the same.

Angela brought out the left overs from yesterday’s dinner that Moira made, heating it up from the instructions she provided.

After changing into some stolen pajamas Moira took some food and cuddled up next to mercy on the couch, turning on some light music.

“Why didn’t Gabriel come to his appointment? He knows they are important.” Moira sighed, eating her meal slowly.

“Actually, he called me. He told me you were busy and upset all day and told me I should come visit you when you are free.” Angela said, picking up one of her romance books.

“Oh. How sweet of him.” Moira said, meaning it.

“I know how much work you have on your plate and I wish I could make it easier for you.” Angela rested her head on Moira’s shoulder, sounding slightly disappointed.

“I think you are making it easier, my dear.” Moira cupped Angela’s chin, kissing her lightly on her forehead. “We have a lot to do, but times like this really help. Thank you for getting me today.” Moira wrapped her arms around Moira.

Angela blushed, hugging Moira tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Angela smiled, leaning into Moira’s embrace. Moira laid back, the both of them cuddled on the couch. Bowls of food emptied and forgotten for the evening.


	4. Angela x Moira (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings and some cuddling

Moira woke first, hearing the buzz of her holopad on the hard table top next to her. They were tangled up on the couch, having fell asleep their last night after falling asleep to their books. It wasn’t comfortable, but she dismissed it. Being with Angela made things… better. Even though they were in separate ends of the facility, Moira found her self gravitating to the overwatch’s lab, just to visit her.

Moira picked up her holopad, noting that it was 9:00AM and Gabriel was calling her.

Oh no. She was late to the med bay. Fixing her bed head, slapping her cheeks to wake up and clearing her throat.

She opened the holo pad accepting Gabriel’s call.

“Hello.” The sleep was heavy of sleep.

He just laughed. Like she wasn’t late to her job.

“‘Morning sleepy head. Just checking up on you.” He was in a good mood if he was teasing her.

Moira groaned.

“I apologize for being late, Gabriel. I will be there soon.”

Angela stirred and woke up groaning. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she glanced at the holopad,

Gabriel had the gall to wave, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Angela’s eyes widened, and she let out a small meep ducking out of frame.

Moira rolled her eyes, trying to conceal her smile. As Gabriel chuckled.

“Take your time love birds. Just make sure you wake up earlier next time.” And signed off. 

Angela peeked her head from under the blankets her cheeks reddend. Despite everyone knowing that they were together, she still gets bashful. It was cute.

“The call ended right?”

“Yes, grá.” Moira kissed her forehead.

“Okay… He won’t let me live that down.” Angela sighed, sitting up fixing her bed head as well.

“Oh please… you should walk in on him and Jack from time to time. You’ll have some stories then.” Moira chuckled, recounting the few times she had the pleasure of seeing them in a much more… intense situation.

“Besides; you looked absolutely adorable when you woke up.” Moira hugged Angela from behind. “Your cowlick is precious.” she punched the strand of hair that stood on top of Angela’s head.

“Oh don’t you tease me too!” Angela threw a pillow at a chuckling retreating Moira


	5. Mercykill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy, a rather busy witch, picks up a ghostly companion in the wastelands.

Angela was a rather busy witch. A good trait, because it meant she was effective at helping others. Creatures from all walks of life would come to her for help. It was isolating, however. She was a nomad, left to wander the earth for infinite amounts of time. It was hard to find others who were in the same situation who were not willing to hurt her. Regardless she still chose to help out those she can. Humans come to her for common ailments, werewolves for shedding problems and faye for broken wings. But one being in particular didn’t come to her. She came to him.

She found him in what is known to be the obsidian forests, shortly after a magical surge decimated the land. The inhabitants were lucky to still be alive, and untainted by that much raw magic. She was scouting for those who were ill and tainted. Giving them treatments and healing them with her power.

Angela ran into him on her typical rounds. He was tainted far worse than any of the others she had met. The magical surge couldn’t possibly cause this much damage…

He heard her first, when he was eating his prey.

He was only smoke and black shadows at the time, a cracked mask covering part of his presumed face. Red eyes watched her with curiosity.

“Are you alright?” she called out to him, not knowing what to say.

“Do I look alright to you, witch ?” His tone was deep. Guarded. He wasn’t sure what to think of her… yet. Every creature he has ran across has either cowered and ran in fear or tried to kill him. Either way, he had consumed them . Taking their souls to feed. But this was a witch before him, not one of the weaker creatures that inhabited the wasteland. He didn’t want an angry witch on his hands. Good or evil.

“I- I suppose not.”

She hadn’t seen a creature like him before. It was unprecedented. She couldn’t tell what he was before either. A human? A demon? He was an amalgam.

“You aren’t evil,” he said, inching closer to her.

“How do you know?” She asked

“Evil begets evil. Evil knows evil.”

He cocked his head leaning in towards her.

“We both should know that very well.”

“You are right, I am not evil. But that doesn’t answer for you,”

She replied, “Maybe you aren’t evil.”

He laughed.

“I take souls. I feed on the innocent. How good could that make me.”

He had a point, but she still didn’t feel like that was quite true.

“You seem directionless. Neutral. I can sense your uncertainty,” She spoke, not sure if he would be willing to receive her help. “Let me help you.” her words faster than her mind could process.

“… I am.” he answered, still towering above her, his smokey form billowing in each direction.

“And I can sense that you don’t know if you can help me.” He said, letting out short sound. Like laughter.

“I can try.” She said, feeling challenged.

His laugh was like razors, grazing her spine with his amusement. There was a light in her eyes, a bold determination. She wanted to help. It pleased him.

“… We shall see.”

And so he stayed with Angela. Over time she learned more about the limbo like state he was in and telling him how to control it and use it for good.She learned he has no memory of where he came from, or how he became what he is. He just knew that he was called Gabriel.

He was a stubborn one at first, but willing to listen to her and able to adapt if she made a mistake. She knew he was good being; He couldn’t be completely gone. There was man’s soul in the beast.

Gabriel was entertaining, and very observant.

When she finally taught him how to remain stable, he chose to become her familiar, taking up safety in her shadow or traveling alongside her, in a human like state. He wasn’t completely humanoid. He was tall, with long curly brown hair. His skin was ashen when he didn’t feed, smokey shadows leaking from wounds on his skin. His fangs were impeccable; Sharper than most and longer than most vampires she has encountered as well. 

His red eyes were a stark contrast against his blackened slcera.

He proved to be a skilled fighter, keeping Angela safe. She could easily defend herself, but he felt obligated to protect her. She helped him become more stable. Gabriel owned her his life.

While traveling back to the obsidian forests, a pair of human thieves decide to hassle Angela in the woods.

“Well… Would you look at this?” One thief approached her, “A damsel in the woods.”

Angela chose to stay silent, she could feel Gabriel bristling around her. He was ready to attack.

“Alone, and unguarded at night.” the second thief spoke, clumsily appearing from the shadows pressing a dull knife to her neck. 

Angela inwardly scoffed. They can’t be serious.

“Terrible things come out at night, you know.”

The first thief spoke approaching her, his alcohol-stained breath on her cheek.

“I am very aware of that, mortal.” Gabriel took the chance to separate the thief from Angela’s waist. His shadowy figure erupting violently between them, pushing the hefty thief into the trees. Gabriel lunged back towards the first scrawny thief and pushed him to the ground, the shadows moving erratically around them.

Angela knelt down several inches from the thief’s face.

“The question is, are you?” She tilted her head to the side eyes glowing.

The thief screamed scrambling away from her.

Gabriel chose not to chase after him, slinking back Angela’s side.

“Are you hurt, Angela?” he asks, his shadowy form surrounding her, pulsing lightly. He was checking her, seeing if she was hurt.

“Yes. I am fine… Thank you, Gabriel.” Materializing, Gabriel stayed silent, opting gaze at her from behind the fully plated mask. He clutched her waist lightly, feeling her heartbeat against his still chest.

“You know I could’ve taken care of the situation on my own.” Angela teased.

“I am aware. I just thought it would be a nice gesture.” She could hear the grin in voice.

She took his mask off, kissing his cheek lightly. He looked at her in

“Well, thank you. I happy to have you with me.”

His gaze softened.

“I am… Glad to be here.”


	6. Hanzo x Mccree (Phantom Pains)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree wakes up in the middle of the night to deal with a sudden bout of phantom pains.

Jesse sat up, heart pounding in his chest.

“Shit.” sweat had dampened his head pain shooting up from his left arm. Jesse sat up and headed towards their bathroom.

He leaned over clutching his arm, breathing a bit ragged.

Besides him, Hanzo stirred. He could feel something was wrong. Even in his sleep.

“Jesse?” He called out, noticing the light on in the bathroom.

Hano was up immediately, finding his love clutching the sink with his human hand.

“Just some phantom pains. I just haven’t had ‘em in years. I’m alright darlin’ you can-”

“You obviously are not alright.” He huffed, moving to get some pain killers from the cabinet.

Mccree gave him a half hearted grin, and leaned against the wall holding his amputated arm. Hanzo filled a disposable cup with water.

“Go back to the bed room.” Hanzo helped Mccree over to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

Hanzo turned on the light, giving him the pain killers.

“I’ll get some tea.”

Mccree could tell hanzo was worried, but he wouldn’t openly say it unless he pried. And Mccree wasn’t going to pry. It would only make him more uncomfortable. It was a growing pain for him.

And it was a growing pain for himself. He was so independent, and could play off any situation, and only showed his cards when he lost his temper. Which made them alike. Not wanting to recieve help and playing it off as if they didn’t care. But in reality, they both cared alot.

Especially for each other.

Mccree took the medicine, waiting for them to set in. He kicked his legs up and got underneath the covers.

When looked up, Hanzo’s dragons were peeking at him from the doorway, adapting to his masters habits of not openly showing that they care. They ducked away, but Mccree could still see their noses. They were watching him to see if he would worsen.

“Y'all can come in if you want. No need to be shy.” He said, leaning his head back on the headboard.

They slithered in and curled up on the foot of the bed, intently looking at him.

“I’m gonna be okay, ya noodle heads.” He pets them and they practically purr under his touch.

He smiled.

Hanzo came back with two tea cups, setting one down on the nightstand next to Mccree.

“Thank ya sweet pea.”

“…You are welcome.” Hanzo replied, sitting on the bed.

They both sat in comfortable silence watching the two spirits fall asleep before Hanzo spoke.

“They worry about you when you aren’t well.” He softly muttered. Even though, they did worry about him, Mccree knew Hanzo was referring to himself.

“I know.” Mccree drank the ginseng tea Hanzo gave him. It was warm and soothing. It helped. He finished the cup off, and set it down on the nightstand.

“I quite like that someone is lookin’ after me.” He pet one, it sighed in its sleep.

“I’m sure they like it too,” He held Hanzo’s hand, and smiled at him.

“Are you still feeling pain?” Hanzo murmured, moving Jesse’s hair out of his eyes.

“Nah. Its gone. Thank ya kindly dear.”

Jesse kissed his cheek, turning off the light.

Hanzo was blushing, his spirit dragons waking with a jolt. He pet them, telling them it was alright and to go back to sleep. They laid down, tails and bodies entwined.

Hanzo hugged Jesse close, his slow breathing lulling him back to sleep.


	7. Sombra x Widowmaker (Spyderbyte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra throws greets Widow maker with a sleepover and a fort in their living room.

Amelie had just returned from a solo mission. It went according to plan, as usual, but she still felt aches and pains in her body and felt genuinely drained. She needed downtime. And the rainy weather confirmed her need for rest.

She arrived to her room, the lights on and the smell of popcorn cooking in her kitchen. Amelie remembered locking her door firmly before leaving. Sombra must’ve picked or hacked her way in. She noticed some nail polish bottles sitting on the coffee table, along with her favorite chocolate to mix in the popcorn. in the living room section along with some blankets (that were not hers but she was very familiar with) arranged into a makeshift fort.

Amelie blinked owlishly. Then rolled her eyes.  
Shaking her head with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

They were polar opposites. Two ends of the spectrum in terms of personality but inseparable. At first they got on each others nerves. Sombra being entirely too invasive and dubious for Amelie’s liking.

 

As Amelie spent more time with Sombra, her dislike became curiosity and a strong fondness for the hacker’s personality. Sombra’s invasiveness was not a bad thing, Amelie quickly came to realize. It saved the little shreds of humanity she had left. And this was one of those moments. No one else would have done this for her. 

“Hey araña,” Sombra sang, dressed down in some PJ’s with purple skulls on them.   
“I wanted to surprise you with a date night, but with your mission and this lame weather… I figured a movie night would do us some good.”

Sombra wrapped her arms around her leaning in for a kiss. Amelie met her half way.   
“Thank you… mon chéri.”

Amelie changed out of her clothes, already taking a shower before heading to her room, putting on silk pajamas, and returning to the living room. Sombra had a whole arsenal of movies to pick from, making this a rather tough decision for the both of them. They had such varying tastes. Sombra loved sci-fi and comedy while Amelie preferred drama and action. 

“I’ll let you pick this time, mi reina.” Sombra compromised cuddling with widow under the blankets, the popcorn in a giant bowl.

Sombra found Amelie to be hollow. At first. She had only read what she could gather from profiles in hidden places. Not a bad or good thing, but a trait that made her stand out among the other talon agents. After doing some more digging, Sombra understood her better and went out of her way to ask personal questions and make her warm up. When she began asking Amelie, she either wouldn’t respond or give her a snide biting remark. But Sombra was insistent. The woman underneath still had exist. And she did, but in shreds. 

Amelie had decided what movie to pick; she picked a thriller from the year 2040. “It is a good film. Leonardo Dicaprio’s alleged child stars in it.” She spoke, bringing the bowl of popcorn close to them so they could share. Amelie opened up a dark chocolate bar, placing a few pieces in her popcorn mix. 

“I don’t doubt you,” Sombra put hot sauce on her popcorn.   
“But what, mon cheri?”

“The effects are terrible!” Sombra scrunched her nose up, as if she tasted something terrible.

When they were alone, Sombra was easy to read. Becoming more open and lively. Amelie found the way Sombra’s nose scrunched up when viewing something odd to be cute. Or when she found something exciting she would get a Cheshire grin. Even after spending time on the field with her, Sombra’s reactions were slightly more predictable. Reaper still yells at her, however, not picking up her nuances. To some extent, this amused Amelie.

“It’s nothing, other wise. Maybe I should broaden my horizons a bit?” Sombra pecked Amelie on the cheek with a kiss, wrapping a blanket around the Both of them. 

“It is… Never a bad thing.” Amelie muttered, starting the film cuddling closer to her.

They were polar opposites, and they were inseparable.


End file.
